Star Crossed
by Wolf Assassin 7477
Summary: Ryan has a huge secret, but will Kyle be part of that secret too? Will Alex and Hunter get in the way? Will Ryan have to rely on a certain wolf/ Siberian husky to help him when he needs him most?
1. Star Crossed

_**Star Crossed**_

Two wolf/ Siberian husky mixes, one darker than the other, are watching the stars in the sky. They had just come back with Balto after he found the lost sled, brought it back, and got the serum to the hospital building. Alex, a wolf/ German shepherd mix with silver eyes, had sat in front of the hospital and waited till the first of the children came out.

He didn't like to admit it, but Alex loves every single one of those kids. His litter mate, Alexandria loved to watch him play with them, before she would come down and play too.

The darker one looks towards the other and smiles. "I love watching the stars. They are so beautiful. Don't you agree Ryan?"

Ryan, the lighter one with green eyes, looks towards the darker one and nods his head. "Yeah, I love watching the stars Kyle, I really do."

Kyle smiles and looks back up at the stars, not even realizing that Ryan is still looking at him. Kyle sighs heavily and, when looking back at Ryan, Ryan leans forward and kisses him on the muzzle.

Kyle pulls back, surprised by what Ryan just did. 'What… What the hell?"

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I… I better go," Ryan says, stuttering and panicking while running off towards Nome.

"Ryan, wait! I… I didn't mean to…"

As Ryan made it back to his home, fear starts building up within him. "What if he tells the others? What will they think of me? Oh God, I already can imagine what they'll say. Alex will be all, 'You little fagot, I'm going to tear you apart,' and Hunter will be like, 'Ryan, I am so disappointed in you'. I need to get out of here!"

"Get out of where?"

Fear, the one emotion that can make the rational irrational, that can tear down the walls of sanity, that can destroy any ounce of courage, starts to build up inside of Ryan. He might as well have heard the voice of Satan speak to him right now, for as he turned around, his Satan was frowning at him.

It was none other than Alex.

"Get out of where Ryan," Alex asks again, this time more determined to get an answer.

"Well…," Ryan couldn't say. He was more afraid of how Alex could possibly react than anything else. Alex scared him, more so than Steele ever did.

"I need to get out of… this collar! It is really itching my neck," answers Ryan as he hustles out of the house.

Alex, dumbfounded at what just happened, merely says, "But… you're not wearing a collar…"

Having determined that his escape attempt when successfully since Alex didn't follow, Ryan starts to walk through the alleys, trying to figure out if he was in a good place.

'_Okay… so Kyle hates me, Alex doesn't know, my brother doesn't know… I'm so screwed. They are going to yell and scream and swear at me! I just know it!'_

"Hey Ryan… You okay? You don't look so good."

Ryan twists around and sees Alexandria. "Oh goodness, you scared the daylights out of me."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean too," Alexandria says apologetically.

"You should warn people before you do stuff like that," Ryan quickly scolds.

Alexandria, feeling ashamed at what she did, starts to cry before walking away.

'_Great, nice going you big jerk.'_

Ryan sighs, but instead of going after her, he keeps walking, hoping to receive his answer soon. His mind was clouded, his thoughts were faint, his emotions were destroying him, but one thing was clear to him; Alex and Hunter are the enemy, while Kyle is the victim.

Ryan sighs heavily, for the answer he just thought of is even more clouded then he. Alex and Hunter aren't the enemy, they just don't understand. They may never know, but he will give them time to understand.


	2. Fighters

_Fighters_

"I don't get what Ryan was going on about," Alex says to his nearly exact copy, the brother of Ryan, Hunter.

"What did he do," asks Hunter, the light reflecting on his blue eyes.

"Well…" as Alex looks around, his silver eyes scanning his surroundings, "he started to go on about trying to get out of a collar that he wasn't wearing."

Hunter stops abruptly and frowns at Alex. "When did Ryan wear a collar?"

Alex stops too and turns around before sighing heavily. "Hunter, learn to listen please. I said he wasn't wearing one. Not he was wearing one."

Hunter chuckles slightly, more towards awkward than comical. He stands up and walks towards Alex, who is staring at him like he's mad.

"So… what do you suppose we do to my dear brother?"

"What do you mean 'we'? Clearly this is more of a 'you' problem and not a 'me' problem. Perhaps you should figure it out yourself, hmm?"

Hunter, feeling defeated, nods his head. "Fine, I'll talk to him about it. But can you at least tell me that you're on my side on this?"

"No," Alex says rather bluntly. "I won't because he's your brother, not mine. The only thing I need to worry about is that little girl who hasn't physically recovered from that sickness that hit a few months ago. So go do what you have to do. Don't drag me into it," responds Alex as he disappears around the corner.

Hunter looks around before sighing heavily. _'Perhaps I better go talk to Ryan.'_

He turns and as he starts walking, he suddenly stops. "I never asked where Ryan is… great."

He shakes his head and stands up before walking off in the direction he had originally had come from.

* * *

Ryan is sitting on the same hill that he kissed Kyle on, about five miles away from Nome, Alaska. As he's sitting there, the snow falling onto his gray fur, the wind brushing against it, he sighs heavily, believing that Kyle will tell the others about what he did.

"Maybe… maybe I should just… just leave…"

If the wind had been coming from the east, he would have been able to smell Kyle coming from behind, but since it came from the west, he couldn't pick up any scent pheromones given off by the other hybrid, but Kyle could smell him.

"Why would you leave?"

Ryan's mind does a complete backflip, dumbfounding his mouth so much that it couldn't utter a single word. "… Uh…"

"Ryan, why would you leave," asks Kyle again. He knew why Ryan wasn't answering, he just would rather hear him say it than stare with his mouth agape.

"Uh…" The words he wanted to say were completely gone, replaced with a blank sheet instead. He really wanted to tell him, but his mind wasn't going to let him.

"Ryan, please, tell me. Do it for me."

Kyle must have said the magic word because the next instant, Ryan's mind is flooded with excuses and reasons why he kissed him.

"I'mleavingbecauseI'mgay!" The words came out quicker than he thought they would, but at least he said them. At least Kyle would understand.

"Um… can you repeat that please?"

The hardest thing Ryan would ever have to do; repeat himself.

"I'm leaving because I'm… I'm gay."

Saying the words slower made him feel like they were against him than giving a reason why he's leaving. To him, it seemed that his mouth was against him. Every word that he spoke had the want to destroy him and cast him into the fire of self-pity and hate.

"So what. I am too."

Ryan is stupefied at what Kyle had just said. He didn't know Kyle was… in the same boat as he was. Now everything was even more confusing.

"How… how did the others handle it?"

"They didn't," Kyle responds with a depressed frown, "they… they don't even know."

Ryan's smile soon fades away after hearing what Kyle just said. It would be even harder than he thought it would be.

"But they don't have to know," says Kyle, hoping to cheer up Ryan.

"But keeping it a secret will make it ten times harder to explain when they find out," Ryan argues back.

"Who said they'll ever find out? It will be our little secret," responds Kyle as he moves towards Ryan and nuzzles him.

Ryan smiles and nuzzles Kyle back before Kyle kisses him on the muzzle this time.

* * *

The hospital in Nome, where the once sick children were cured of their illness, has long since recovered from the epidemic, with plenty of medical supplies on hand. The only thing the doctors couldn't figure out is when Little Maria would be able to go back home.

That day has finally arrived for Little Maria has recovered from her physical deficiency. As she slowly walks out the front door, she comes across the one sight she had been blessed with frequently; the hybrid called Alex. He would climb onto the woodpile and stare at her, giving her a canine version of a smile. She would always smile back, but since she was sick, she'd start to cough.

He would lay his head upon the windowsill and whine. It was as if he was saying "May your health recover from your current ailment."

And this would happen every day at the same time.

Now that she is better, she, wearing a red coat and a musher's hat on her brown hair, walks out of the hospital and is greeted by Alex. She laughs as he starts to jump in excitement and bark. She runs onto the snow and, patting her knees, shouts "Come here boy!"

Alex, in excitement, knocks her down (not too hard since she has just recovered) and starts to lick her face. She starts to laugh and puts her hands up in defense, trying to get Alex to stop.

He jumps over her and, being able to get at her face again, does and starts to lick her again. Her laughter fills the silent town, to which Alex is happy to see that she is better.


	3. Lovers

_Lovers_

"Kyle, I love you so much," coos Ryan as he nuzzles Kyle's neck. Kyle smiles and says, "I love you too Ryan."

Kyle scoots closer to Ryan and Ryan, surprised by the maneuver, gathers himself and nuzzles Kyle's neck.

Kyle smiles and, turning towards Ryan, pushes him onto his back. Ryan starts to panic a bit, but Kyle plants a reassuring kiss onto his lips, calming the panicked lover.

"Just relax," Kyle reassures when he pulls away, "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

And just like a mouse caught in a trap, they were caught in the act… by the two that they feared the most; Hunter and Alex.

* * *

Alex, who had just walked with little Maria till she went inside, is walking towards the boiler room, being homeless and all, when Hunter runs up to him. Unfortunately for Alex, Hunter tried to slow down, but ended up sliding across the snow and, failing to shout, crashes into Alex, sending them both tumbling to the white snow.

Alex jumps to his feet, mind on the defensive, and turns to face his foe. "Alright, whoever you are, I'm going to so… Hunter? Hunter, what's going on?"

Hunter, head pounding and legs hurting, pushes himself onto his feet, stumbling here and there before finally regaining his balance, looks at Alex and smiles. "Oh… hey Alex," Hunter says weakly. "Sorry about… about running into you. I thought I'd be able to slow down before then. Guess I was wrong, right?"

Alex sighs in frustration, irritated because Hunter completely avoided his question. "Hunter, you might as well have told me about snow fall. So let me ask you again; what is going on?"

Hunter looks down in shame before saying, "I… I need your help. I don't think I can do this alone. Please don't tell me that you won't do it! Please! I need your help and I need it now!"

"Alright alright, I'll help you, geez, just relax. Wouldn't want you to keel over right here and right now."

Hunter exhales, having been holding his breath in anticipation. "Thank you Alex. So where are we off to?"

Alex looks up at the stars and sighs. "I don't know. Maybe we'll clear our heads before we start looking. And I know just where to clear them."

The walk is long, cold, and tough, but wherever Alex was leading him, he is going to follow like a loyal supporter. He needed to for Alex knew what he was doing… hopefully. As they are getting closer and closer to the top, they are getting closer and closer to catch the two in the act.

"What… What the hell is going on," exclaims Hunter, seeing Kyle lying on top of Ryan.

Kyle and Ryan described Hunter and Alex as day and night. Hunter is mad and Alex, Alex is… shocked? Appalled? Ashamed? They couldn't say. What they could say is Alex is emotionless at seeing the two.

"What are you two doing?! Are you two fagots or something?! Answer me!"

Alex walks next to Hunter and nudges him. "C'mon Hunter, just relax. Yelling at them won't solve anything. So head on home. I'll deal with these two."

Hunter sighs heavily and walks off, anger boiling his blood, rage taking over his mind. Alex looks at Kyle and Ryan and shakes his head. "You two… why?"

Kyle growls at Alex and shouts, "Why?! Why what?! Why we didn't tell you?! We didn't want you to get all angry and try to kill us!"

For once, Kyle finally sees Alex tear up. "Kyle… Kyle, we've been friends for years and you still don't trust me? We fought bears, nearly drowned together, fallen off cliffs, went hunting, chased by locals, shot at, and put in a dog fight and yet you still don't trust me?"

"Oh please Alex, stop being dramatic. You don't trust me either."

Alex turns away and, as he walks away, stops and says to Kyle, "You're wrong. I trusted you enough to go on those wacky adventures. I even looked up to you. Now… now I can't trust you ever again."

Alex resumes walking, ignoring Kyle's pleas to come back.

* * *

On the beach, a trawler that has run aground has been made into the home of a homeless hybrid. The name of this hybrid is Balto and he has more than once proved himself to the people of Nome.

As Balto yawns, he pushes himself to his feet and stretches, cracking stiff joints and waking up his muscles. He walks down the boarding ramp and decides he'll go see Jenna. Who knows, maybe he'll see Alex and his pack of misfits there as well.

As he enters the town, nothing truly happening on the outskirts, he walks to Jenna's home and scratches at the door. The door soon opens and Jenna walks outside, Rosy standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

'So Jenna, heard anything of late," asks Balto, curious about what has been happening in Nome since his last visit.

"Oh, nothing really, just Kyle and Ryan have been hanging out more, Hunter is frustrated at something now, Alexandria is with Alex, and Alex is upset about something. Oh, and 'You-know-who' is back in town again."

Balto smiles and replies, "Well, we better tell Kodi that. He'll be happy to know that she is back."

Jenna nods her head and the two continue on their walk, reminiscing of all the adventures they had together, the family they raised, and the friends they met during their travels. Sure they lost some along the way, but they will always remember those who had left Nome to find their own way in life.


	4. Retribution

_Retribution_

"Kyle, I think we need to set things right," proclaims Ryan, witnessing Kyle's outburst and Alex's damnation of their friendship.

"I know… I just don't get why he couldn't just accept it and move on. He could have been "Oh that's okay, I am too" or something. He didn't have to get all sappy and dramatic about it."

Ryan shakes his head and says, "Kyle, he's your best friend. How could you say that?"

"Well, he's no friend of mine if he can't accept the truth."

"And you should be no friend of his if you can't trust him and you blame him for being upset about it!"

Kyle, sighing in defeat, looks at Ryan, but instead of complying, shakes his head. "No, I won't lower myself to his standards. He can apologize to me."

"Kyle, if you want more of this," says Ryan as he kisses Kyle on his flews before pulling away, "you better fix your friendship with Alex. Or this is the last time I kiss you… plus do other things with you."

Kyle's jaw drops, but he regains his composure before frowning at Ryan. "What about you and Hunter? Aren't you going to fix that relationship or is it just me who has to fix everything?"

Ryan chuckles slightly, but eventually says, "I plan on fixing it, just not now. He has to calm down before any repairs can actually be made to the foundations of us being able to call each other brother."

Kyle nods his head, but being upset that Ryan won, asks, "How are you doing that?"

"How am I doing what," questions Ryan with a frown.

"How are you able to convince me that I'm wrong when I think I'm right?"

Ryan rolls his eyes and replies, "Tell you what; when you get back, you can do whatever you want with me. Does that sound okay with you?"

Kyle nods his head vigorously and runs off to go meet Alex, wherever Alex might be.

Ryan smiles, getting a good view of Kyle's rump before he disappears. "Ok… so… what to do, what to do… I'll wait for him to return. Haven't looked at the sky enough anyways."

* * *

Alex is sitting alone in the forest. He felt angry, but he wasn't angry. He felt sad, but not one ounce of sorrow tainted his heart. He felt betrayed, but by who he wasn't sure. Was he betrayed by Kyle… or himself?

_'I… I just need to clear my head. Yeah, that's it; I just need to clear my head.'_

However, that didn't last very long.

_'Why did Kyle keep it secret? Why couldn't he have told me about it? I would have been there for him. I would have accepted it and moved on. I wouldn't have done what he thinks I would do. I would have moved on, supporting whatever decisions he made. I just don't see why he would keep it secret. I mean, I'm his best friend… or I was.'_

For some reason, Alex, when he's irritated, clicks his teeth. It's subconscious so he doesn't even know he's doing it.

_Click! Click! Click click click click click click click! Click click click click clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick!_

The clicking seemed to relax him, though it didn't last very long.

_'I just don't understand. Why would he refuse to tell me anything? We were best friends. I trusted him, yet he didn't trust me. That doesn't seem fair for me. Why would I do that to myself? If he wants to be friends, he has to tell me the truth. All of it.'_

Unfortunately, he wasn't satisfied with that thought either.

_'No, he shouldn't have to tell me anything. I haven't been a good friend to him. I should have been there for him when he needed it. I have been so blind to him. Now, now I will force myself to see.'_

_Clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick!_

_'How about I just sit here and think about it. I shouldn't push it in a direction it doesn't need to go.'_

* * *

Balto and Jenna are lying on the trawler, sleep coming upon them, Balto jumps onto his feet as he sees Kyle slide across the deck, hit the bucket and mop, and slide right off the side. Balto simply walks over and looks down at the sprawled form of Kyle.

"What are you doing," asks Balto, already debating on the sanity of Kyle.

"I came here," Kyle quickly stops as he pulls the bucket off of his head, "to ask if you've seen Alex."

"Ok, well I haven't seen him. I thought he was always with you."

"Yeah, well he and I got into… a little argument. He kind of got dramatic about it and stormed off. So I'm trying to find him so I can ask why he got so dramatic."

"Oh… well I still don't know where he is. How about you check the forest. You two always hang out there."

Kyle smiles and exclaims, "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

And with that, he took off faster than a speeding bullet. Balto watches Kyle run off before yawning sheepishly. "Why did I wake up for that?"

* * *

"Alex! Allleeexxx! Hey, Alex! Where are you?!"

Kyle is shouting out for his "ex" best friend. He needed to find him so he could set everything right again. As he keeps searching, he comes into an open clearing and sees Alex staring at the moon.

"Hey Alex, listen, I just came here to-"

"To what," asks Alex as he turns around, rage building up inside of him.

"I came here to apologize. I didn't mean to get angry and I'm… I'm sorry."

Alex sits down and glares. "Do you think it's that simple? You just say you're sorry and all will be forgiven? You took my trust and smashed it into the ground. Why should I give that back to you?"

Kyle looks down, but anger builds up suddenly. "How about you stop acting like a child and grow up?! I'm trying to apologize and you keep-"

Alex, needing to release the ever increasing rage, lashes out at Kyle. Kyle, being surprised by the sudden attack, had little defense as Alex ripped some of the flesh from his jaw, exposing the bone.

Kyle, upset at the attack, grabs Alex's left foreleg and twists, creating a loud snap, followed by a yelp from Alex, soon followed by a growl.

Blood sprays onto the ground as Alex slams his head into Kyle's exposed jaw. Kyle knocks Alex onto his side and starts clawing him, getting him above the right eye, causing blood to flow. Another claw hits Alex's muzzle, slashing it open and blood starts to spray every time he exhales. Alex, using his hind legs, pushes Kyle off and sends sliding across the snow.

As both combatants stared each other down, an on looker would describe the two as fighting devils. Alex, his lighter coat stained red and his once silver irises were red. Blood fell from a cut over his eye and it sprayed out of his nose with each breath. One leg twitched sporadically as well.

Kyle, the darker one, has an exposed jaw bone, which is also cracked, and is bleeding from numerous cuts across his body. His tail was bent at an odd angle while his nose had blood coming out from it.

They circled, well, more of limped around, each other, staring the other down, waiting for the other to make a move.

This standoff was one that wouldn't end well for both duelists.

**A/N: Flews are the name for a dog's lips. Dog anatomy... so yeah.**


End file.
